The present invention relates to a cartridge-type cosmetic container, more particularly, to an improved cosmetic container holding either eyebrow pencils or eyeliners for example.
Nowadays from cosmetics products, there are some typical cartridge-type eyebrow pencil containers holding cartridges that can be replaced when required by easily inserting into and removing from the container body.
The consumer can optionally use cosmetic merely by replacing cartridges loaded with an assortment of cosmetics of different colors. Typically, such a conventional cosmetic container is provided with an extrusion mechanism which allows the cosmetic to change from the container by relatively rotating the container body against the cartridge and to retract into the container merely by reversing the rotation. In this case, since the movement of the cosmetic extrusion mechanism stops depending on the angular position of the container body, when replacing the cartridge, the user needs to first turn the extrusion mechanism of the container body until the mechanism is fully back to the initial position. If the user carelessly attempts to replace the cartridge without fully turning the extrusion mechanism back to the initial position, the internally-loaded cosmetic is damaged because it is forcibly driven out when the user inserts another cartridge into the container body, or the extrusion mechanism itself may incur damage. To prevent either of these, the user must proceed carefully with the replacement of the cartridge.
Actually, any one of these conventional cosmetic containers incorporates a complicated cosmetic-extrusion mechanism and a complicated mechanism for loading cosmetic-loaded cartridges, and thus, normally, the users cannot extrude the cosmetic smoothly and may easily damage the mechanism by forcibly rotating the container body.